


you remind me of a song

by noidea98



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noidea98/pseuds/noidea98
Summary: Blair Waldorf-Bass' life was perfect. Until it wasn't.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	you remind me of a song

Blair Waldorf-Bass’ life was perfect. She had the perfect husband, perfect son, perfect job, perfect family, perfect house… She never thought she would doubt any of her life choices, she had no reason to question her past or regret anything. She was in love with Chuck Bass and she was happy she did everything she’s done to be with him.

No regrets.

None at all.

Absolutely none.

Until fucking Serena invited Blair to her fucking house to ask for some fucking redecoration advice. Blair laughed as Serena and Dan had just redecorated their house 3 months ago. But this was Serena. She knew her best friend would get bored eventually.

“I thought you said the last redecoration was the last,” Blair laughed as she bit the macaroon in her hands.

“It was… Until I listened to this album and I just want to live in a house that gives off its _vibes_.”

“You’re almost 30, Serena. What does _vibes_ even mean?”

Serena laughed. “You know my last redecoration was inspired by _Once Upon A Time in Hollywood_.”

Blair scrunched her nose. “I hated that movie. I hated you for a long time for dragging me with you to see it.”

Serena shrugs like a kid.

“What _vibes_ do you want for the redecoration then?”

“Oh it’s the new Taylor Swift album. _Folklore._ ”

“Serena, need I remind you we’re almost 30!”

“Which is why I’m doing this. B, come on, let me feel 16 again.”

Blair sighed. “Fine. I’ll give it a listen.”

She put her earphones in when she climbed into her limo. She never thought highly of her best friend’s taste in music but she was expected to give her inputs on the redecoration of the house and she couldn’t do it without knowing the inspiration source. Even if it was a Taylor Swift album. Great.

She was surprised when she found the first strokes of the piano very pleasant. Then the lyrics filled her ears.

She felt sad for some reason she didn’t understand. She chalked it up to it being an emotional song.

She kept listening to the album even after she arrived home, having understood what Serena wanted. She also knew the blonde would get bored in 3 months, nevertheless she found her decoration magazines and marked some stuff Serena would like.

She played the first song one more time. This a strange yet familiar found its way on her stomach. Why did this song had such a great impact on her?

Chuck came back home from work and Blair pecked his lips as she did everyday. This time felt different though. That feeling in her stomach was still there, and it grew even stronger when her lips touched his.

She told Chuck about her day, complained about work but mostly how Serena wanted to redecorate. Again. Chuck didn’t seem all that interested but it bothered Blair more than it usually did. _Someone else would have listened to me_ she thought. She couldn’t exactly remember the person she was thinking of.

She dreamed of going to cinema that night. With someone who was not her husband. She buried that dream deep within her memory, not wanting to remember it again.

When she woke up Chuck wasn’t there. She wanted to kiss him good morning to wipe away the guilt she was feeling but it would have to wait until evening.

She usually worked from home but that day she decided a distraction would be good. She left Henry with Dorota.

Even seeing Dorota reminded her of a memory.

Dorota’s wedding night.

She remembered how miserable she was feeling that night. And how someone made her feel worthy again. A few words was all it took. Someone who understood him.

A glass of Rosé with her mother, Cyrus and _someone else_. Someone who was not Chuck.

She put the memory in a box along with the dream she had last night and put it away. She prayed it would work.

She went to her office every single day that week. Even the weekends. Chuck teased her about her being a workaholic.

“What can I say? I learned from the best.” Chuck smirked at her answer. She realized how rarely he laughed at that moment.

She spent her nights trying to make Chuck laugh. She didn’t succeed as much as she would have wanted to.

Serena invited her and Chuck to Dan’s birthday party. Blair felt like a bucket of ice was thrown on her, but she accepted the invitation. It would be a small gathering, with her and Chuck, Serena, Nate, the Humphreys and the van der Woodsens. And of course Dan.

She pushed the feeling away.

She and Chuck discussed what to get Dan for his birthday. In the end they decided a first edition Faulkner would be a good idea.

It was actually her idea.

She had another idea in her mind too though.

His birthday arrived. Her heart was thumping against her chest. She was sure Chuck could hear it because he asked her if she was okay.

“I’m fine. Just a busy day at work.”

“You work a lot lately,” said Chuck. “Maybe take a little break.”

“You’re the one to talk,” Blair gave him a little laugh as the elevator door opened.

Serena greeted them, apparently they were the last guests to arrive. She gave a gentle kiss and a warm hug to everyone there that night as they were the people closest to her.

She hesitated for a second when she stoon in front of _him_ though.

The song came back to her. All the memories came back flooding.

**_But it would've been fun_ **

She smiled at him. “Happy birthday Humphrey.”

He smiled back. “Thank you Waldorf.”

“Chuck already put your gift on the corner over there but I have a special something. Here.” She gave a packet to him. No one was watching them, everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations.

“Do you want me to open it now or should I wait and open it with the rest? If Serena sees me unwrapping gifts before the time comes she would kill me but I also really want to know what Blair Waldorf could’ve gotten me and given it to me in secret.”

She laughed. It was genuine. “Open it!”

“Wow! A poster signed by _The Philadelphia Story_ cast?” The look of surprise was evident on his face.

Blair shrugged. “For the old times’ sake.”

**_If you would've been the one_ **

She stretched her arms to give him a hug.

“I’m sorry for everything… From years ago,” she whispered.

“I know,” he replied, as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first ever time publishing my work online. I hope you leave kudos and comments if you like it, and if you don't please tell me what I could work on to improve my writing.


End file.
